


Dear Diary

by Britkiir



Series: The Papyrus Chronicles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: You document your journey through Snowdin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a kinda part two-ish thingy? It's from Reader's POV.

**Entry One**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                It wasn’t easy getting past Toriel, but Flowey was a great help. He pops up every now and again and offers me advice, but he’s really quite skiddish… Almost like a child. I hope to see him again soon.

 

                I don’t feel like I’m alone out here in these woods, but the snow is nice. For some reason, it doesn’t even melt when I hold it! Magic, I guess.

 

                Who would have thought a world like this would be underneath a mountain?

 

                Toriel called it Underfell.

 

 

**Entry Two**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I definitely know I’m not alone out here. I keep getting the feeling that someone… Or some _thing_ is following me. I’ve called around a few times, but no one has answered.

 

                It’s really creepy…

 

                I miss Flowey.

 

 

**Entry Three**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I met someone today. I have the sneaking suspicion that he’s the one who’s been following me, but it would be rude to accuse someone after just meeting them.

 

                His name is Sans, and, get this, he’s a skeleton.

 

                Yep, a walking, talking, breathing (?) skeleton! He seems nice, even though his first words were that he was supposed to capture me and take me to his brother, but luckily for me he claims that he’s too lazy. Guess I can’t argue with that logic.

 

 

**Entry Four**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I was almost caught today and it’s all Sans’ fault! After bumping into him a second time, his brother wasn’t that far behind.

 

                Luckily, there was a hiding spot. And it was a lamp that for some strange reason hid me perfectly.

 

                His brother, the one that is crazy about capturing humans, is another skeleton. He’s very loud, very oblivious, and VERY full of himself. Apparently he believes that capturing a human will make this person named Undyne proud of him?

 

                Who is Undyne?

 

 

**Entry Five**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Papyrus is apparently really into puzzles.

 

                Like _really_ into them.

 

                I’ve stumbled upon several of them, and even though they look harmful (there was an invisible electric maze that Papyrus had electrocuted himself on), they’ve been rather easy to overcome. I was frightened at first, especially of Papyrus, but Sans has made the whole ordeal rather fun.

 

                PS: Sans makes reeeeeally bad jokes, and they get on Papyrus’ nerves. Maybe I could use that to my advantage?

 

 

**Entry Six**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Sans has suggested I steer clear of using the main path through the woods. He said it can be really dangerous if I were to go alone and run into other monsters…

 

                Good thing I’m not alone, right? He’s been right by my side almost every step of the way. Well, aside from when we run into Papyrus, but I don’t mind.

 

                I wonder what other kinds of monsters are down here?

 

 

**Entry Seven**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I can’t feel my legs, and I’m slowly losing feeling in my right arm.

 

                I made a mistake and continued my journey without Sans. I ran into two dog monsters, Dogamy and Dogaressa. I thought I could make peace with them and convince them to let me through, but all I got in return were giant axes thrown at me.

 

                I don’t know how long I can last like this. I don’t have any food or water, and I’m too far from the main road to call for help. Who would come anyway?

 

 

**Entry Eight**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I don’t know where I am… But it’s safer than where I last remember being, which was in between freezing to death or bleeding out in the woods.

 

                I looks like a small room? Maybe a shed of some sort? I can’t tell, really, but there are bars that are keeping me from leaving, so as far as I know I’m honestly trapped… It is warm though, and when I woke up there was a brown bag with fresh fries and a burger inside.

 

                Who left those there?

 

 

**Entry Nine**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                From what Sans has told me, I am indeed in a shed. His shed, to be precise. I can tell he doesn’t like that I’m stuck here, but even if I were to escape, I wouldn’t get very far. It hurts just to sit up, and it’s embarrassing that he has to feed me.

 

                I’m surprised I can even hold a pencil at this point.

 

 

**Entry Ten**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I’ve seen Sans more often lately. He spends time with me even after bringing me food and water, and at first I thought it was weird that he would just hang around.

 

                But I have found myself rather happy. Sans is… Different, to say the least. He’s a smart monster, and his jokes are pretty clever (even though they can still be terrible).

 

                He talks about Papyrus a lot, and I can tell he really cares for him. I was surprised to find out that Papyrus was actually younger than him! I’d like to get to know Sans and Papyrus better, but I’ve hardly seen the taller skeleton lately…

 

 

**Entry Eleven**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Sans took me outside today. I still can’t really walk, and it was really cold, but he carried me on his back. We couldn’t stay out long, as he was unsure of when Papyrus would be back from making his rounds.

 

                But it was nice.

 

                He made me wear his jacket with the hood up over my face. It was to hide me from the other monsters, and for that I was grateful. We got fresh food from Grillby’s, and the bartender was made out of fire! There were other monsters there that I’d had run ins with before (Dogamy and Dogaressa), but being next to Sans made me feel safe.

 

                I didn’t have anything to give Sans as a thank you for springing me for an hour.

 

                So I kissed him. A small peck as a thank you.

 

                I’ve never seen anyone turn so red before!

 

 

**Entry Twelve**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Sans didn’t come to see me today. It was Papyrus instead.

 

                It’s kind of hard to believe that the brothers are so different… Sans is usually calm and collected, but Papyrus is…

 

                Well, he’s Papyrus. He’s loud and noisy, and completely self-absorbed. I’ve honestly never met someone so full of themselves in all my life! Sans praises him almost constantly, saying how cool and great he is.

 

                I don’t understand it.

 

                Not only is he prude and difficult to get along with, he won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He’d brought me some spaghetti (at least I think that’s what it was?), but when I told him I wasn’t hungry he basically forced it down my throat!

 

                And it was the most… Interesting thing I had ever eaten. The noodles, which were a mix of normal spaghetti noodles and the little squiggly kind, were undercooked and pasty, and the sauce just tasted like ketchup with spices thrown in.

 

                Which, in hindsight, is basically what spaghetti sauce is.

 

                Papyrus honestly looked like he was anticipating me to say something about it… So I was honest. I told him that it was okay.

 

                 Then he stormed out.

 

                 Did I say something wrong??

 

 

**Entry Thirteen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I’m not feeling well today… I’m not sure if it was Papyrus’ food or if I’m just tired of being cooped up in the shed, but my entire body is sore and I’m slightly nauseous.

 

                Sans came back to see me, but once I told him how I was feeling, he disappeared (did I mention he could teleport? Because he can teleport) and returned with a cup of something that smelt… Salty. He told me it was Sea Tea, and that it’s supposed to help with stiffness and even being nauseous.

 

                And boy, did it work. I ended up feeling drowsy, but I vaguely remember the door to my cell being opened. I don’t really remember what happened next, but… I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well since I’ve been down here.

 

 

**Entry Fourteen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I haven’t seen Sans today… Papyrus came to feed me, though. He didn’t bring the same spaghetti he forced me to eat. Instead it was a burger from Grillby’s.

 

                The look he gave me was so… Cold.

 

 

**Entry Fifteen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Papyrus scares me. He hasn’t done anything to harm me, but… It seems as if he wants something from me. He has to, right? Or else I wouldn’t still be alive?

 

                I miss Sans.

 

 

**Entry Sixteen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I can tell that he’s trying… But I remember why I’m here, now.

 

                He wants my soul.

 

                That is the only reason I’m being kept alive. So Papyrus can take my soul and deliver it to whoever this ‘Undyne’ person is.

 

                I don’t want to die… It’s so terrifying to think that today could be the last day I have on this earth.

 

 

**Entry Seventeen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                I don’t know how much more of this I can take! Papyrus is forcing some kind of twisted friendship over me, but I don’t want anything to do with him!

 

                He demands why I won’t laugh at his stupid jokes, why I don’t react to his puns, or why I don’t listen to his stories…

 

                Why would I want to be friends with someone who wants to kill me?!

 

 

**Entry Eighteen**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Papyrus didn’t say anything to me today. He still brought me food, and ensured that I was healing.

 

                But then he left.

 

                I regret not giving him a chance.

 

 

**Final Entry**

 

Dear Diary,

 

                Papyrus let me go today.

 

                He just… Opened the door and told me to leave.

 

                When I asked him why, he didn’t answer me with words.

 

                He simply took his scarf from around his neck and draped it around my shoulders. I tried to speak to him, but he seemed like he knew what he was doing.

 

                Then he left me there…

 

                I remember hearing him say something as he walked away, but it still confuses me.

 

                “Your soul is of no use to me.”

 


End file.
